Trying To Catch The One That Hates You
by OtomeGirl23
Summary: Mikan had to leave Alice Academy and after 5 years she returns. Whilst she was gone, she had too much time to contemplate how she feels about Natsume. Since they parted on a bad note, it left a rather negative affect on her. A story following Mikan and Natsumes life as they fight for their love. Will be longish series NatsuMikan and HotaRuka 3 R
1. When We Were Younger

**Trying To Catch The One That Hates You**

When We Were Younger

Mikan's POV

'Yes, okay, I understand. Yes. Thank you.' I sighed whilst putting down the phone. Narumi-Sensei looked at me after realizing I was finished.

' How'd it go?' He asked, genuinely concerned. I smiled at him; after all, he was like a kind older brother to me.

'I'm going home!' I cheerfully said. He didn't seem very convinced by my happy answer, but in all honesty, I wasn't sure whether I'm happy or sad I'm going home. I know I've only been at Alice Academy for a year, but it really felt like home now. And all the friends I'd made, like Ruka, Yu – also known as Class Rep or Linchou, Nonoko and Anna. I'd even miss Natsume, I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate me as much as he used to - which is good… Although, I still think he'll be slightly relieved I'm leaving… Oh no, I'm going to be leaving Hotaru as well! I'm going to miss her so much…

'Well, I'm sure when your grandpa gets better, you could come back to Alice Academy.' He smiled reassuringly at me.

'Narumi-Sensei… You're so nice' I said before I run-jump-hugged him – my special signature move. He just laughed and hugged me back before lifting me up and spinning around. 'Hehehe, faster! Faster!'

As the spinning came to a stop, Narumi-sensei froze once he saw _him. _I looked over to where his gaze ended, only to see the one and only – Natsumi, glaring at…Narumi-Sensei. Narumi-Sensei gently and slowly put me down before running away. I just stood there watching him running like his life depended on it. After Narumi-Sensei had vanished from view, I turned around to face Natsume, who was now only a few steps away from me.

He smirked, and suddenly I surrounded by fire. Gasping as I fell down from the surprise of the sudden flames. He only laughed harder. Even though I'm used to this, knowing soon I won't be able to see him, I tasted the familiar taste of salt. _Great, I'm crying._ I tried putting on a bold face before looking up at him.

Natsume's POV

I was having an averagely average day. Just walking around. I had previously lost that annoying girl, Sumire. God she's about as annoying as they can get. Seriously! As I was walking down the hall of which phones are, my eyes landed on a certain girl. She was currently laughing her ass off whilst being help in the air by that annoying teacher Narumi who was currently spinning her around. I just stood there, glaring at him, or her. Whichever, I don't really mind since I don't really like either of them. _Then why are you still here? If you really didn't like her, you wouldn't be waiting here for her to see you. _I quickly pushed that thought away.

Once he slowly stopped spinning her around he finally saw me. His face lost color, and he slowly started putting a confused Mikan down. After about 3 seconds he was running away as fast as he could. Mikan just stood there watching him; I took this chance to get closer to her. She turned around after he was out of sight. Just having her this close to me makes me get annoyed. Her stupid hairstyle: _that you know really suits her. _Her annoying smile: _that you love seeing. _And how she always gets up set over the smallest things: _only because you're always such a dick to her. _

Okay, I seriously need to get checked up. That voice is getting on my nerves. Irritated I took it out on her, flames rose all around her. She gasped before falling over. She was quiet for a few seconds. Before she looked up at me, teary eyes. She didn't move, she just stayed down, her gaze fixed on mine. _This isn't the normal "Happy-Go-Lucky" girl I know_. Not that I should care, I mean, she's the most pathetic girl I know. She's already 11 years old, yet she still cries her eyes out from just grazing her knee. After a while, she stood up, and walked away from me. That was the last time I saw Mikan Sakura.


	2. Everyone I'm Back

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

I was on my way to pick up Mikan Sakura, her grandfather was finally 100% again, or at least as close as an old man can get, after 5years. Of which no one had seen or heard from Mikan.

After she left, Natsume slowly started changing back into how he first was before she came to the Academy. People who knew of how Natsume felt - or feels, who knows if he still likes her, weren't all that surprised, unlike those who had no idea of his emotions – such as himself, didn't really know how to take the 'sudden' change. I feel slightly sorry for him, the poor kid. Hotaru took it worse then I'd thought she would. No one knew Mikan was leaving, just as no one knows she's coming back. However, slowly everyone got used to it, they all missed her dearly but somehow they could carry on.

I do hope Mikan's prepared to come back and leave her grandfather; considering we're rather close to her house now. She was such a cute kid; I can't help but worry about her. She's probably unbelievably gorgeous now, not that how she looks affects me or anything… Haha…ha… If Natsume 'heard' me think that, I think I'd have to move county. That boy is the jealous type after all. Poor Mikan, not knowing what her beauty will-

'Narumi-Sensei~' Was the last thing I heard before getting attacked by a girl I'm hoping to be Mikan. Wait, when the hell did we arrive?!

'Mikan~! My how you've grown!' I said whilst she pulled out of the embrace. She just smiled at me, before calling out good-bye to her grandfather and closing the car door.

Now that I get a good look at her, she has grown. Her hair was longer – about waist length, and she was wearing it out instead of those cute little pigtails she used to always wear. She looked a lot more mature – well, she is 16 years old now. And because I am her teacher, lets just say Natsume will really like what he'll see.

'So Mikan, excited to see everyone again?' I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

'Yup! I can't believe it's been 5 years already~ Time sure flies…' She answered happily, whilst staring out the window.

'Who are you most excited to see?' I paused before adding, 'possibly a certain boy with black hair and crimson red eyes?' Okay, NOT the best thing I could of said, she caught on straight away as to whom I meant, and her mood went totally bad. I waited for a while. No answer. I mentally sighed, poor Natsume… but in a way, he does deserve this. Plus, a little challenge is always good, right?

**Mikan's POV**

I was standing next to the road with grandfather, waiting for Narumi-Sensei. I wasn't terribly sad about leaving him; more so, I was worried he'll get sick again. We were just small talking as the car pulled up next to us. Surprisingly, no one came out, so I just hugged grandfather and opened the door. First person I see is Narumi-Sensei – partly cause he's the only one in the back of the car. I smiled, realizing he hadn't noticed me yet, so I called out to him and tackled him with a hug. He was tense at first but after realizing it was more he relaxed.

'Mikan~! My how you've grown!' He said whilst I was trying to sit back up.

Of course I've grown! Hehe, I'm no longer that flat chested girl _that boy _used to make used to make fun of. I mentally laughed as if I'd just won a beauty contest. Now he won't be able to make fun of me anymore~ Uh - NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING! But seriously, I'm happy with how my body turned out.

I called out my last good-bye to my grandfather before closing the car door. Sighing mentally, I relaxed in the car seat and looked out the window, watching the landscape go by.

'So Mikan, excited to see everyone again?' He asked with a smile.

'Yup! I can't believe it's been 5 years already~ Time sure flies…' I answered him happily, although, there's one person I DON'T want to see.

Who are you most excited to see?' he said, pausing before adding, 'possibly a certain boy with black hair and crimson red eyes?' …I'd say bingo if he was asking me who I don't want to see. But Sensei doesn't know that I hate Natsume, so it's not like he's asking to annoy me… Or is he?! Haha, no, of course he isn't…

I personally think I have every right to hate Natsume. I was always trying to get along with him and be his friend but he'd always repay my kindness with sly remarks and insults. He even stole my first kiss at that Christmas party! And how at the Academy's festival he called me flat chested in front of so many people! Maybe I've just blocked it out of my memory, but I don't remember a single time he was nice to me. Honestly, I'm slightly relieved that I hate him… He deserves it.

But deep down, I know that him being hated by me won't affect him in the slightest. So I shouldn't need to think about it much.

'Oh, Mikan, you'll have to have your Alice ability tested. Maybe you'll be able to gain a new star.' Narumi-Sensei told me, causing me to be pulled out of my thoughts of that'd _crimson eyed devil_.

'Really? Then I'm going to try my best~!' I said whilst smiling to myself. 'Sensei, I'm actually rather tired. Do you mind if I sleep for a while?'

'Sure, I don't mind. Go ahead, it is a long journey after all.' He said calmly.

'Mikan, hey, Mikan!' Someone's calling me… I don't want to get up though…

'Mmm?'

'We're here. Come on, get up.' It was Narumi-Sensei… Wait, we're here all ready?! I shot up, banging my fore head against Sensei's in the process… 'Owww'

'That hurt me too you know, Sensei!' I groaned out of pain, 'Why was your head so close to mine anyway?'

'I was gonna head-butt you, but you seemed to have a similar idea…' He complained

'Why on Earth would you wake me up like that?!' I'm really not amused…

He just looked at me and I looked at him… He looks ridiculous holding his forehead like that!

'Hahaha, Sensei, you look really weird!' I said, laughing at him.

'You can't talk Mikan!' He said laughing back at me

'I really missed you Sensei' I said, suddenly relieved to be back at the Academy.

'Welcome back' He said whilst lending me a hang out of the car.

I let go of his hand, and looked around. This place hasn't changed… It's Monday, so everyone's in class though.

'Mikan, come. We'll go test your Alice ability now so they can give you, your proper star-ranked bedroom. I nodded, and followed Sensei away from the car.

'Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka, Tsubasa, everyone...I'm back,' I whispered to myself as I followed Sensei.


	3. Back To Class B

**Natsume's POV**

_Why? Why Natsume? I've done so much for you... So why? No. Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. Not matter what you do; I'm not going to return. It's your fault anyway._

'Natsume! Hey!' A voice was calling me, but it sounded so distant. 'Natsume, wake up!'

I jolted up, to be greeted by the worried face of Ruka. Why's he looking so worried?

'What's wrong, Ruka?' I asked, my voice quiet and weak. What's wrong with me? Why am I sweating so much, I've just been sleeping…

'You… You were screaming… Are you sure you're okay?' He asked being overly dramatic about the whole thing. 'Was it that dream… the one about Mikan?'

'…'

'Natsume! It's not your fault she left. No one knows why she left, well, except for Narumi-Sensei but he won't tell anyone anything. Why do you keep insisting it's your fault!?' Ruka told me fiercely.

'Damn it, Ruka. I don't want to talk about that stupid, flat-chested girl. It just ruins my mood.' I dismissed the topic quickly, whilst standing up and walking away, not wanting to talk about _her_. The one whose been tormenting my dreams.

It's always pitch-black and I'm totally alone. It's silent, so silent you can feel yourself going crazy, just craving something to make a sound. But just as that thought crosses my mind, _she_ starts speaking. Repeating words of hatred towards me. Mocking me, spiteful words of what used to be. A time no one can return to nor try to get back. But the words she speaks feel so close, _she _feels so close, close enough to out-stretch my arms and pull her into an embrace. But no matter how far I stretch my arm. Mikan, she'll never be somewhere I can get to. _Mikan_, the girl who never stopped smiling and never gave up on something once she set her mind to it. I can never tell her how sorry I am for always being someone so despicable. But of course, I'll _never_ tell _anyone_ this. Because, even if I broadcasted this to the whole school. It won't bring Mikan back.

**Ruka's POV**

Natsume got up and started walking away. I know he'll never admit it to anyone, but he really misses Mikan. Everyone _knows_ those two were fated to be together. No matter what. But he just won't open up to anyone about it. I sighed, as I started following him to our next class. The last class of the day.

**Mikan's POV**

'Sensei~~~ How much longer?' I asked Narumi-Sensei for about the hundredth time.

'I already told you, not long now.' He said forcing a smile, hehe, he's so fun to annoy.

'Do you think I did ok?' I asked trying to turn the mood into a more serious one.

'I think you did very well. I'm surprised you've been able to improve so much, Mikan. You probably improved more than you would've if you were at the academy…' He replied in all seriousness.

'Yeah, you're probably right. I had to use my nullification Alice a lot, since tons of people kept coming after me. I hope I at least get to be star-rank 2…' I said, sighing at the end.

'Haha, I'm sure you'll _at least_ be star-rank 2' He said reassuringly. I just smiled at his kindness.

'Ah! But I bet Permy's already star-rank 3!' I said gasping. Even if I'm star-rank 2, she'll still make fun of me for being one rank lower! Nooo…

'Haha, Mikan, you'll be fine.'

'…' I just glared at him. 'You're just saying that because you don't know what it's like to feel the wrath of Permy!'

'…Ahaha, I suppose your right!' He laughed at the predicament, then added ' Look, they're coming with your results.'

I looked over to where his gaze was fixed. Jumping up, I ran over to them excitedly.

'Mikan Sakura, correct?' Asked the first person.

'Yes, you're correct.'

'Here's your result.' The second person handed me a envelope before they both turned around and walked away.

'Not very friendly, are they sensei? I said in a very neutral way.

'Well, their not really meant to be…' He paused, 'So are you going to open it or just stare at it all day?'

I looked at him, then slowly started opening the envelope. 'Uh!'

'What? What rank is it?' He asked quickly.

'…' I can't believe this…

'Mikan?' He asked, sounding a bit concerned.

'Clue: Only one' I said before dropping to the floor.

'Oh…Mikan, it's ok. You can improve…' He said as he slowly crouched down next to me.

'Haha, sensei! You should see your face~!' I laughed before adding, 'I got special, so I don't think I can improve…'

Narumi-Sensei just looked at me. Speechless. Should I be offended that he didn't think that it was possible for me to get the highest rank? Well, whatever, I'm just happy I did so well.

'Sensei~? Hello~ Are you ok?' Pausing then I added, 'Uh! A UFO!'

That got his attention, haha, works like a charm~

'Really Mikan, really?' He just looked at me, then suddenly swooped me into a hug 'Good for you! You deserve it 100%'

'So uh, can we go see my room now? Can we, can we?' I questioned him excitedly.

'No.' He stated. My heart dropped… Why not? 'We've got to get your stuff first!'

'… Geez, you scared me!' I scolded, and then added 'But if I were you, I probably would've done the same. Hehe, well, lead the way Narumi-Sensei~!'

When we arrived at my new room, I gasped out of surprise – and joy, too see that my new room was rather large, although it's empty, but that's more of a plus to be honest, because it gives me more room to decorate it to my tastes! It's currently furnished with a queen sized bed in the center, which was decorated in a gradient of blue-purple-pink; a white dresser, with some cherry blossom flowers in a see through vase on top of it and a rather large mirror above it; next to the dresser was a washing basket; a desk and chair, which doesn't look terribly comfortable – meaning I will try my best not to use it; and an empty book case, that should come in handy.

The room even had a great view from the large windows on either side of my bed. The curtains are creamy-white and made of silk, the windows are open so the curtains are fluttering gracefully in the breeze, it looked really pretty actually. I walked over to the window and peered down, it was quite high up. Hmm, I wonder if anyone I know could get in my room through the window? Not that it really matters though, haha.

I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it. Sighing from the total relaxation I'm currently feeling. This all felt too good to be true. My last thought was of meeting my friends from 5 years ago, tomorrow's finally the day.

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

She was admiring the beautiful room, when she walked over to her bed and flopped onto it. She must be tired. Well, it has been a rather full day for her. I closed the silk curtains – not that it changed much of the little accessibility to the room but oh well, and I carefully lifted her up and placed her properly under the covers of her bed.

Before leaving the room, I wrote a quick note on some paper for her about tomorrow morning:

_Mikan, I'll come get you at 8:15am, please be ready to meet your friends again~_

_Narumi-Sensei_

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up feeling really refreshed; the sun's just rising so it's probably about 5:30am. Blinking a couple times as I stretched out my arms. Groaning I got out of my warm and cozy bed as soon as my body lost contact with the blankets the cold hit me as though it was trying to freeze me to death. I shivered as I walked over to the window. Looking down at myself I realized I was still in the clothes I came here in… Now that I think about it, Narumi-Sensei must of put me in bed properly so it's probably a good thing I'm still wearing my clothed from yesterday. Haha, he's such a nice sensei~

Uh! I should probably get ready… Even though I still have tons of time, I just can't take this excitement any longer! I really want to see everyone~~~

I opened up the curtains and even though it's freezing cold I also opened the windows… but just a little… I slowly walked over to my dresser, bending down slightly; I opened the 2nd draw and took out the high school uniform. Placing it on top of the dresser I went over to my suitcase and took out a bra and underwear, then quickly walking back over to my dresser. Slipping out of my current clothes, I tossed them into the washing basket – which was on the right side of the dresser. Quickly putting on my undergarments so the chill won't actually freeze me, but as I was reaching for my school uniform my reflection caught my attention. I don't mean to sound weird, but I've never really paid that much attention to my appearance. For the first time I actually looked at myself. My eyes were still the same light hazel color, my eye lashes are now a bit thicker and lusher making my eyes stand out, my hair's longer and it's slightly darkened too, my skin is still creamy – but not pale, my chest size is actually a good size for me in my opinion - 12D, my stomach is nicely defined – not meaning I have abs or anything. Thinking of appearance, how should I style my hair today…? Maybe I should get dressed before I think about my hair…

Looking over at the clock on my bedside table, the time said 6am

Question number 1: How has it been 30minutes?

Question number 2: Maybe I should take a shower…? Wait, if I take a shower, I run the risk of being seen by my old classmates, so I probably shouldn't. Sighing, I accepted the fact of not being able to have a shower. Turning back around to face the mirror something caught my eye, a door, how did I not notice that before? Blinking a couple times to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Nope, it's definitely there. Cautiously walking over to it, I opened the door – it's a bathroom… That's right! I forgot that people with the Special star-rank get an on suite~

Yay! That means I can have a shower~ Quickly going back to my suitcase, I got out shampoo and conditioner and a strawberry scented body wash. The cool thing about this body-wash is that the scent kind of soaks into your skin so the scent of strawberries stays for ages. Humming to myself, I walked back into the bathroom, closed the door, placed my towel on the rack, and my shampoo, conditioner and body-wash on the side of the shower/bath. It was one of those baths that also have a shower connected to it, that will come in handy~ I turned on the shower - trying to get it at the best temperature, soon the bathroom was nice and steamy. I hoped into the shower and pulled the shower curtain closed. Humming to myself whilst thinking of my reunion with everyone. Hopefully they aren't mad about me not telling anyone I was leaving…

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

I knocked on Mikans door. She should be ready by now. And since class is going to start soon so everyone is probably already there.

'Coming~!' I heard Mikan call, then footsteps coming closer. I heard the clicking of a lock and then Mikan swiftly opened the door. 'Hiii, Sensei~ I'm ready to go, just let me get my bag…'

She walked back into her room, grabbed her bag - which was on her bed and then quickly walked back over to me. She stepped outside, turned around and locked her door.

'So Sensei, do you know whose in my class?' She asked at me as we started walking.

'Yup, and you'll never believe it,' I said, pausing for effect, then added 'everyone from class B and in fact, your also still called Class B~' I smiled at her. She seemed happy, but soon her face changed into a face of disgust.

'I don't suppose you mean most of the people? Surely not _everyone_ from Class B is in my class…' She said, I just shook my head knowingly. She's talking about Natsume.

'Yes, Mikan. _Everyone_.' I told her, as I looked at my watch. 'We should fasten the pace. It's already 8:25'

'Okay, I'm still rather excited. But…' she paused, 'What if everyone's mad at me for not telling them?'

I chuckled, 'Sure, some people will be annoyed still and want to know why you didn't tell anyone. But I'm sure they'll all be happy to see you again.' I told her reassuringly.

'Yeah, hopefully you're right' She smiled. 'Also, Sensei, can we keep me being a Special star-rank a secret for now, please?

'Why?'

'I don't know. I just want them to find out themselves rather than me telling them.' She shrugged.

That's a rather weird request, but okay. It's a secret between you and me.' I paused, 'And the rest of the teachers at this school…'

'Haha, okay, thanks.' She smiled.

I stopped in front of the door to class B, it's 8:31 so school just started. Looking at Mikan, I mouthed 'You ready?' She nodded. I nodded in return and opened the sliding door.

'Okay class. Settle down, settle down.' I called out. Everyone's attention landed on me, well, mostly everyone. 'Today, we have a new student' I paused, 'I hope you all get along.'

I motioned for Mikan to come in. And she complied. As soon as her face was visible most people recognized her, but it wasn't till she was facing the class that people starting calling to her.

'Mikan?!' Hotaru called, 'Mikan is that really you?'

'Mikan, you're back!' Sumire also called out.

Everyone saying Mikans name got _his _attention, he looked up from the manga he was reading and his eyes landed on her.

**Mikan's POV**

Narumi-Sensei walked into the classroom. 'Okay, class. Settle down, settle down.' He called out to the class, 'Today, we have a new student' he paused before saying, 'I hope you all get along.'

He motioned for me to come in, and I did so. Once I was standing in front of everyone, Hotaru and Sumire – and others, started calling me. Hotaru was actually crying, and Sumire looked super happy. My eyes landed on someone. A familiar appearance of black hair and

Crimson red eyes, looking down at his lap – probably reading manga. Before he had the chance of seeing me look at him, I adverted my eyes to the rest of the class.

I felt his eyes on me. I for some reason it didn't piss me off as much as I thought it would.

'Everyone, I'm Mikan Sakura. I hope we can get along like before' I smiled. I'm finally back.


	4. AN 1

**AN: **Hey guys, **thank you** all so much for reviewing, favouriting (Is that even a word…?), following and reading this! Sorry I haven't updated it recently, school started up again and I had pretty bad writers-block on what to do for the next chapter where she_ might _talk to Natsume for the first time, I mean, it **has** to be an absolutely amazing reunion right? Hehe, well, it's about **40% complete**, but I'm really gonna try **finish it this weekend so** **stay tuned**~ Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask me~ (Cause why not?)


	5. Ruka and Hotaru

**Ruka's POV**

It's currently Tuesday morning, and I'm sitting on the grass with my girlfriend.

'Hey, Natsume!' I heard Hotaru call out to our crimson-eyed friend.

'Oh, hey Hotaru' Natsume called back as he swiftly continued walking to God knows where – probably the large Sakura tree out back, it's extremely isolated and that's where Mikan and him would hang out occasionally before she left.

'Ruka, what's up with him?' Hotaru glanced up at me, her voice changed but the expression on her face stayed the same. She's gotten better over time, I mean, before she would always speak in the same pitch and tone. So it's an improvement. Anyone who doesn't really know Hotaru might think she likes Natsume, but that's not the case. Although she may not seem like it, she's actually a really caring person. She used to hate Natsume for always being a dick to Mikan – not that she can really talk… It's funny though, after we started dating, Natsume warmed up to her a little, no way near as much as he warmed up to Mikan, but it's better than nothing. In a way, we've become a trio but sometimes we join in with others and become a bigger group – Hotaru and I more than Natsume does though.

'…Honestly, I don't know. I think it has something to do with what he said to me this morning…' I replied, thinking back to our conversation earlier today on the phone.

"_Hey Ruka… something doesn't feel right about today…." I heard Natsume's cold voice come through the phone._

"_What do you mean?" I mumbled, normally I'd probably not be so slow but, currently, I'm still in bed. Natsume woke me up by calling me – which is strange, cause he never calls anyone. _

"_I just…I have a bad feeling about today, Ruka" Natsume sighed as he tried to get his head around what exactly he was feeling. I mean, how else could he possibly explain what he means to me if he doesn't actually know himself? _

"…_Well, OK, that all?" I replied, probably a little too slowly for his liking. But hey, he's the one who woke me up at 6am._

'…Oh.' Was all she replied as she snuggled closer into me. It's been a year and a half since Hotaru and I started dating. Although, we've actually had mutual feelings for each other since about 2 years ago. Even though we had a mutual love, it'd only been a few years since Mikan vanished, so she didn't want a relationship - she missed Mikan too much. And I couldn't blame her, so we stayed friends but over time we decided we wanted to have that special-bond. So we started dating. We've only had one fight, but because of it, we've actually gotten closer. Neither of us could stand being apart, especially seeing one another so sad and knowing it was our fault. Everyone reckons we'll be together forever and I do too. We've even traded our Alice Stones – which is in fact a very special thing. It's kind of like a vow that you'll always be together.

'You know what, Ruka? I actually have a good feeling about today.' She murmured quietly, as she watched the clouds.

'In a way, I do too, but… I can't help but wonder…' I was about to continue when we heard the bell ring, signifying that we should start heading to class. 'Come on, let's go.' I said standing up before lending her a hand up to. And with that, we slowly started walking to class, hand in hand.

**Natsume's POV**

'Hey, Natsume!' I heard Hotaru shout to me from across the field. She was currently wrapped up in Ruka's embrace. _Do they have no shame? Well, whatever, it's nothing too horrible._

'Oh, hey Hotaru' I called back to her, not bothering to look at them. I'm in a hurry to get out of here.

As I was about to slouch down against the Sakura trees trunk, I heard the bell go. I was planning on skipping first period, but I felt drawn to going. Like, it's important or something. I leaned back against the tree, breathing in deeply. My thoughts always ended up being about Mikan whenever I come here. I promised myself I wouldn't come here once I entered high school, but I can't help it. I _need_ to come here…Just like how I _need her_.

I should really get to class… Jumping up, I decided to jog to class. I may as well get rid of some of my energy before having to sit through another one of Narumi's lectures. God, I swear, no matter how many times I have him, he always finds a way to get more annoying than the last time.

She was surrounded by people in less than a second. Some happy, a few annoyed – at her leaving without telling anyone, but mostly, relieved to see her well and happy.


	6. You Should Know

**Natsume's POV**

Before I knew it; I was jumping on the desks still in front of me to get to her. Even if she's just a figment of my imagination - I have to touch her. I _need_ her to be in my embrace. Even just once. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, except for hers. Is she purposely avoiding me?! In the split second before I reached out to grab her hand, she looked me straight in the eye. A chilling sensation broke out through my entire body. This is _definitely _Mikan. She's the only one capable of making me feel this way.

My hand wrapped tightly onto her wrist - I have to talk to her privately. My body started moving on it's own: through the door, down the hall, taking a left, winding in and out of the empty corridors. Out through the last door - my eyes blinked quickly a couple times trying to adjust to the new bright light. It was only now that I noticed her delicate wrist twisting, trying to escape my much larger and stronger hand. I looked back at her, her eyes were hard and her mouth was twisted in a distasteful scowl.

'What? What do you want, _Natsume?'_ She spat out, as though the very thought of my name was so unbelievably disgusting.

'Where were you?!' I said - probably a little bit too demanding for this situation. And with that one sentence her scowl only grew and her eyes only got darker.

'What's it matter to _you_?' Her words were sharp, like pouring lemon into a wound. "What's it matter to me?" It matters a whole lot to me! Does she have any idea how much I- we missed her? How worried everyone was about her? Why can't she see how much I… how much I missed her?! She's so stupid!

'It matters to me because you just up and vanished one day!' I said, raising my voice only slightly. For a split second the scowl on her face disappeared and was replaced by a surprised sort of look, but only for a second.

'You're the one that wanted me to leave!' She almost screamed at me. When the hell did I say that… _No, she can't mean…_ The last time I saw her she ran off crying, did she interpret that as me wanting her to vanish?

'What… do you mean?' Out of all the things I could've said, these are the only words that actually came out.

'You-you should know Natsume!' And with that, she was gone.

**Mikan's POV**

As I was talking to Hotaru, I noticed everyone else looking in the direction of loud footsteps. In the one second of time left, I managed to look the one I hate dead in the eye before he gripped my wrist and pulled me outside the classroom. But he didn't stop there, he kept on going to God knows where. All I could do was twist my wrist hysterically in hopes of him letting go. He didn't let go until we were _safely _outside.

What's his deal? Why on Earth did he drag me out here? _Maybe he's sad? _What-? No. No. No. No. The only thing Natsume would get sad over is his sister. I can't take this silence any longer!

'What? What do you want, _Natsume?'_ I spat out harshly… more harshly than intended. I said his name for the first time since… forever… But alas, it was not said in terms of love; just hatred. _Hatred that he deserves._

'Where were you?!' He said quite demandingly. But, why does it matter to him? He should've been happy I left, why's he acting like _I'm_ in the wrong?

'What's it matter to _you_?' My words were sharp, but I spoke nothing but the truth.

'It matters to me because you just up and vanished one day!' He said, raising his voice only slightly.

'You're the one that wanted me to leave!' I almost screamed at me. Feeling as though if I said one more harsh word to him, I'd end up crying. I don't want to do that. Not anymore.

'What… do you mean?' He said clearly in thought.

'You-you should know Natsume!' And with that, I left. I can't look at the one I loved so dearly when I was young.


End file.
